Bad Urahara!
by whitetiger9953
Summary: Look in side for information. wink


This is a heavily edited version of a story I posted on AFF. To read it in its entirety please visit my profile page. I know: bad author for posting this here. Just think of it like a movie commercial. :P

Ichigo was tired. The hollow he was fighting tonight were weak and easily dispatched but for some reason there were so many. It was almost like that time Uryu used the bait to attract them for their duel so long ago, Ichigo even considered asking Uryu if he had used the stuff again, but decided against that. There was no way Uryu would do something so foolish again. Standing in front of Urahara's shop, Ichigo felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. When he had went home earlier he was a little miffed that Kon was not there and came here knowing it was the only other place the mod soul would go.

Sliding the door open he saw Urahara sitting on the floor facing him, his fan open hiding his face in shadow. Ichigo's gut clinched with the prophetic feeling that something bad had occurred or was about to occur.

"Where is Kon?" Ichigo asked, stepping into the shop and closing the door.

"Kon is not here." Urahara said fanning himself slightly. Ichigo felt a prickly feeling from the way Urahara was watching him. "There was an incident."

"What has that bastard done with my body?" Ichigo growled forgetting his ominous feeling as turbulent anger flooded his system.

"Your body was injured, nothing bad, but Kon did not want to be around when you arrived. Soooo..." Urahara said dragging out the last word as he tilted his head and shrugged his shoulder.

"That bastard. Where is my body?" Ichigo demanded, thinking up a hundred and one different ways to torture the mod.

"In the back." Urahara said folding the fan and pointing towards the back of the shop, a small smile gracing his face.

Ichigo cursed all the way through Urahara's shop, the screamed, "What the Fuck!"

Staring down at the casts that cover both his arms well past the elbows, the anger from earlier picked up a notch. It was so strong he could actually feel his hollow try to break loose of its prison. Turning to Urahara, Ichigo growled, "What happened?"

"You see, he was playing in a game with your sister and somehow managed to piss her off. I am surprised there was so few injuries." Urahara said with a light laugh in his voice. Ichigo growled in response and stormed the few feet to his body laying helplessly on the floor with a sheet covering him. As he prepared to merge with his body he looked up at Urahara and froze. There was an unmistakeable twinkle in his shadowed eyes. Frowning as the bad feeling resurfaced, Ichigo tried to think of what the crazy ex-captain scientist could be up to.

The moment he entered his body he knew what had Urahara in such a good mood. His body was on fire, barely responsive from the all consuming lust tingling through him. Slowly opening his eyes as his casted arms were pulled above his head he looked up into the gleaming gray eyes of Urahara, "Bastard," Ichigo tried to hiss but it came out as a breathy purr.

"I apologize Ichigo, but I couldn't resist your sexy body." Urahara whispered with a smile.

"You do know I'll kill you when I can control my body." Ichigo stated with a groan as Urahara rubbed himself against Ichigo's body.

"I'm hoping you will experience so much pleasure you will not want to kill me. Just lay there like a good boy and enjoy the effects of the aphrodisiac."

Ichigo hissed as Urahara ran his tongue up his neck to nibble on his ear, "Then let my arms go."

* * *

**(Adult content removed. If you wish to read this story in its entirety please visit my profile for the URL to another story site.)  
**

**:P Bad bad author for cutting out so much material. You can beat me with a wet noodle later. ;)  
**

* * *

"I heard him. I won't let him do that to you, but I agree with him. Please do not tempt fate again." Ichigo said as he lay beside Urahara with a groan. Rolling over he wrapped his arms around Urahara, pulling the blonde into his embrace. "I'm too tired to go home or clean us up. Sorry."

"No need to apologize." Urahara said with a sigh as Ichigo pulled a sheet over them. Urahara smiled when he heard the soft snoring coming from the young man at his back, maybe he wouldn't try any more drugs on the boy but he sure as hell was going to try to top him someday. Sighing he felt his exhausted body reaching for sleep and happily let himself be dragged under while held in Ichigo's warm embrace.


End file.
